Just a Moment
by Masaki4everDead
Summary: Just a little moment between Lelouch and Euphemia. Kind of inspired from my one shot "Love in secret"


It wasn't too warm. The cool, late summer's breeze swept the bedroom from the open window every now and then. Satin curtains shifted against the wall gently, making the smallest of noises.

Other than that, the dim lit bedroom was quiet.

Against the wall in a corner of the room was a bed occupied by a young man and young woman, both in their late teens.

"That tickles." Barely a whisper escaped pink, plump lips.

"I can't help it. I love the way you feel." A more masculine voice followed, whispering back.

Pink lips smirked and big almond eyes opened revealing lavender orbs slightly to gaze sleepily at the one beside them.

"You've proved that many times." The young woman stated matter-of-factly.

"Shall I prove it once more?" This time the masculine voice came as more awake and bit excited.

"You're insatiable."

"I know." The young man smirked and propped himself up slightly on his right elbow.

A small giggle came after.

"Lelouch, what time is it?"

"Probably after 6." Lelouch looked up at the digital clock on the nightstand behind his pink haired lover, known as Euphemia Li Britannia.

"I should go." The pinkette began to turn and sit up until a hand gently grasped her upper arm.

"No, you shouldn't." Lelouch's voice came out quiet but it was firm and possessive.

"Lulu…"

"Stay here tonight." This time Lelouch sounded as if her were begging instead of demanding.

"You know I can't. What will happen when someone comes looking for me?" Euphemia turned her head to lookout the open window at the now setting sun. A worried expression crossed her delicate features.

"They'll never find you here." Lelouch moved to nuzzle his nose against the princess's neck; his lips gently kissed the pulse at the base. His slightly muscular arms came up to grasp her bare waist, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin.

"I'm a royal princess. I have the most over protective sister in the world. I'm sure they'll find me eventually." Euphemia couldn't help but give in to the moment and tilt her head to the side, allowing Lelouch more access to her exposed neck.

She felt his lips travel and stay within the area of one of her sensitive spots. What made it even worse was that he began to lightly suck on the skin like a vampire looking for blood. She could never push him off when he did this and he was doing it now just to get her to stay.

"It's been seven hours since you've been here." Lelouch blew hot breath on her ear.

"Well, they're busy…I'm sure when they need me…..they will wonder where I've run off to." The pinkette was having a hard time trying to end their little game, but was failing miserably. With Lelouch attacking her neck like that, she was falling apart in his arms.

"I'm never too busy for you, Euphie. So stay with me where someone wants you around." She was surprised at how sincere those words sounded. No one had ever told her they needed her or wanted her company like that. She was usually the one seeking company.

"You know I can't…" She was losing and it was becoming so obvious.

"Then at least indulge me for a while." Lelouch let go of her, much to her displeasure, and lay back down in the cool, silk sheets.

The room was silent after that. Euphemia made no more attempts to leave the comfort of Lelouch's bed, instead laying back down into his warm embrace. The Britannian boy didn't plan to fall back asleep, nor did he really want to, but the moment was everything he wanted. He was content for the time being with the one girl who could capture his heart right here with him.

For a little while longer, Euphemia lay still staring at the sleeping boys face. He still had a baby face but he had also matured since those times in the palace.

By the time it was eight, Euphemia knew Lelouch was in a deep sleep. His arms were now slack and his mouth was slightly open, breaths coming even and soft. She willed her body to remove itself from Lelouch's arms and bed. Sitting up and swinging her bare legs off the side, Euphemia stared at the floor in thought for a while.

Clothes were tossed about…their clothes.

As she looked around the mess, it made her thinking for a minute just how wrong all of this was. She shouldn't be coming here in the first place.

'What am I doing putting Lelouch and Nunnally in danger like this?' She clenched her hands in the silk sheets in angst. 'Why does Lelouch not stop this? Surely he knows the consequences of all this as well.' Her gaze turned to said boy sleeping behind her.

Not wanting to waste time, Euphemia got up slowly and picked up all her scattered articles on the ground. Shed scouted around the shopping centers in her free time for civilian clothing to wear when she made her occasional escapes from the Viceroy's palace. She began to dress herself and fix her long, pink tresses by using her hands to comb through them.

Euphemia looked herself over in the standing mirror on the wall near the window. She looked presentable enough. No one would ever know of the things that transpire within the walls of Lelouch's bedroom. No one but themselves.

Eventually this would have to stop. She couldn't remember how this even started to begin with, its happened one too many times than it should have.

Yet they both knew how much they didn't care about anything else around them when they were together.

Slipping on her pink kitten heels, Euphemia quietly made her escape and her return to her own home. However, before she made her path towards the door, the princess stepped quietly toward the bed. Leaning down on one knee, she bent over to the sleeping boy lost in his dreams and gently brushed her pink, plump lips with his own parted ones.

It was quick and she made sure not to linger too long or else she'd have a hard time turning away.

The sun was almost gone now and Euphemia knew then that she'd have to go before it got too dark.

"Sweet dreams, lulu."

And she was gone.


End file.
